Training and fainting
by RinXsesshyluver
Summary: This is a short one shot about Neji and Tenten if u don't like them, I suggest you don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

Tenten had just woke up and had training with Neji. As she reached the training grounds she saw Neji. "Moring Neji" she said. "Good morning lets train" he said before walking and getting in a ready's stance. Tenten did as well.

~Hour later~

"Ahh" she breathed in the clearing they took a short break. "That wa-"" Tenten!" yelled Neji as he grabbed her and pushed up against a tree with his body, I kukai landed right were she was. "What the..." he said in shock. He looked down at Tenten. "Tenten?...Tenten" he said. She didn't respond so he positioned her on his back and started to run to his house. While he was walking running home it started to rain. When he got home he was soaked and so was Tenten. He gently layed her down on his bed then he went to change. When he came out Tenten was still passed out. "Tenten.." he called. She didn't respond so he gently took off her top to reveal a white tank top.

He set it on the table when he heard a moan. He turned around to reveal Tenten trying to get up, she quickly stumbled. She had braced herself for the painful fall but it never came. She had a strong pair of arms around her, when she looked up she saw Neji, " N-Neji were am I?". "You at my house" he stated. "Why?How?"she asked. "I saw a kukai coming at you so to stop it from hitting you, I pushed you to a tree and you got knocked unconscious" he said starring into her eyes. "So it was an accident..." she mumbled under her breath. "What was that?" asked Neji. "Nothing!" Tenten said blankly. " You said something, what did you say?" she didnt respond. "Tenten..." he said dangerously. "Neji.." she said venomously. "Tenten what the hell did you say!" he yelled. "I said so it was an accident!" she yelled back. "Wait, you think I would do that to you on purpose?" he said with wide eyes. She turned her head away from him, " I don't know..". He put his hand on her cheek to make her face him. "I will never hurt you on purpose, I will protect you.." he said dead serious. "You don't need too, I can protect myself there isn't a need for you to protect me.." she said in a calm, low voice. "Tenten I will always protect you, I know you can defend yourself but...I wont let anyone hurt you" he said protectively. "Why...why would you protect me.." she said. 'Because...I care about you and I will protect you even if you don't need it" he said looking at her.

~to be continued~


	2. Chapter 2

~"Because...I care about you and I will protect you even if you don't need it" he said looking at her~

She grabbed him by the arm and pulled him in bed with her. He was surprised about this, his whole body stiffened, as he looked at her back. But he slipped his him arm underneath her and pulled her to him. At first, she didn't know what to do but she soon got comfortable and laded her head on his chest. She was slowly drifting to sleep but mumble out a few words that made Neji's eyes go wide. "I love you" is what she said. It was in a low whisper and he could barely make out the words. He kissed her on the forehead and said "...I love you too...".

As she slept through the night he did not sleep. He knew someone was after Tenten and he wasn't going to let anyone hurt her. Suddenly, he heard a noise and pretended to be asleep. "That stupid Neji with 'my' Tenten .." Neji's eyes shot open immediantly. "L-Lee.." he stuttered. Just then he saw a kukai coming at him, he quickly had Tenten in his arms and was up, dodging it. Tenten opened her eyes and was shocked, "Lee!" she breathed. "You are a traitor, you betrayed konoha and joined Sasuke Uchiha" Neji stated. "Why are you here" Tenten asked. "Isn't it obvious I came to get you and take you back with me Tenten" he said with a big smile. "What?!" she shouted, then Neji jumped in front of her. "I don't think so" Neji growled. "Really..to bad" Lee said carelessly. Lee kicked his foot into the air but Neji easily caught it and through him back, but his arm was bleeding. "You've have gotten better Neji but I will defeat you! Tenten is mine and will come with me!" he as cocky as usual to Neji. Just when lee was about to make a second attack, Sasuke Uchiha appeared behind him and put his hand on his shoulder. Lee looked shocked and partially scared but they disappeared, like they were never there in the first place.

"Neji!" Tenten shouted. She ran over to him seeing the big gash in his arm from were his arm and lee's foot collided. It wasn't that bad but red liquid stained his shirt sleeve. With a nod of approval, she look off his shirt to reveal his slim body and abbs. She carefully looked at his arm before getting a wet cloth. Before she could dab it with the cloth his stopped her and said, "Its ok..". "Fine but I'm wrapping it up" she responded demandingly, he narrowed his eyes but complied. After she had wrapped up his arm, Neji pulled her onto his lap and hugged her. She hugged him back, but she then put both hand on his chest and pulled back slightly. She looked into his eyes before slowly reaching her head up to his and kiss him on the lips. He wrapped his arms around her back and kissed her as well. After a few minutes they pulled apart. "I love you" Neji said leaning his forehead against hers. "I love you too Neji" she said before pulling him back into another passionate kiss.

The End


End file.
